Tease
by ishandahalf
Summary: ROMY, oneshot. Jean and Rogue overhear their guys making a bet, so sabotage ensues! 'This’ll just blow up in your face. Haven’t ya seen those crappy teen romance flicks? They always find out ‘bout the bet and things go down the drain.'


**Disclaimer:** Do you think that if I say "I AM Stan Lee, I AM Stan Lee" over and over, that it'll eventually come true? Oh, if ONLY… but until then, the X-Men aren't mine…sigh.

**A/N:** Just when you thought it was safe to go back on (cue the creepy 'Jaws' music). That's right, it's the return of ishandahalf! I am in the BEST of moods – I'm DONE with high school FOREVER, I'm graduating next week… huzzah! Needless to say, I have too much time on my hands, and so onward with the fics! This is just a cute little one-shot I've been itching to write for a while – my good mood is transcending into my works! I figured I owed it to you guys, after all the horrified responses I got with 'Just This'… so here it is, a fic where NOTHING bad and angsty and tragic happens - just some jolly good Romy fluffy goodness. YAY! And by the way – happy pre and belated birthdays to SweetRevenge151 and Krac! Enjoy your present.

Oh, as for timelines and such… well, let's just say that for some reason the Acolytes have joined the X-men, Rogue can somehow control her powers, and her and Remy have been dating for some time… phftt, insignificant details! Just enjoy the fun. And mind the **R** rating, kiddies! Some sexual content ahead – I smell citrus…

* * *

**Tease**

Remy and St. John were forced to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning this weekend. Hearing Jubilee and Amara argue over whether they thought Scott wore boxers or briefs had given the duo an idea – which was never a good thing. They snuck into their Fearless Leader's room (specifically his underwear drawer) and replaced everything with thongs. Nice ones, too! Some silk, a few with sequins, and even leather ones thrown in for variety (Remy even managed to steal a few to give to Rogue). For some reason, Scott wasn't too fond of their 'generosity' – hence, their punishment. Early Danger Room sessions. Still, they both thought it was well worth it, especially after seeing the embarrassed blush on his face when he lectured them.

St. John was dozing on the kitchen table, a tiny trickle of drool dripping from his mouth – he wasn't aware that a 9 a.m. on a Saturday morning even _existed_. Scott sat there reading the newspaper, waiting for Remy to swagger in, so he could start their session – oh, he'd teach them to never mess with his underwear! And right on cue, the Cajun strutted in with a huge grin on his face.

'Waking up dis early definitely ain't a bad t'ing, 'specially when I get t' wake up next t' a _belle fille _(beautiful girl) Remy thought to himself, his grin growing even larger with remembrance of the nice 'warm-up' Rogue had provided for him before he went for a completely different type of morning exercise.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" questioned Scott, confused at the happy look on the other man's face.

"A gentleman never kisses an' tells, _mon ami_ (my friend)," he smirked, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

John lazily opened one eye and peered up at his friend. "Heh, that's his 'just-got-laid' smile, mate."

"Ugh, forget I asked," muttered Scott, rolling his eyes.

"What's de matter, _homme_ (man)? Y' jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Suuure, Scotty. Whatever y' say."

"I am not!" insisted Cyclops.

"Are to!" teased Gambit.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TO!"

"Crikey, can't a bloke get some sleep! I'm right bushed o'er here, mates!" complained John. "Stop with your ear-bashing!"

"Hey, not m' fault dat Cyke don' get any," laughed Remy.

"My sex life is no concern of yours!" burst out an indignant Scott.

"What sex life?" goaded the Cajun.

"What Jean and I do is none of your business!"

That perked Pyro right up. "Jean? Hell, here I was thinkin' ya were a poofter!"

"Why does everybody think I'm gay?" huffed Scott. "I'll have you two know that I _do_ have a sex life!"

"Yeah, right. Y' couldn' get laid if yo' life depended on it," challenged the Cajun.

"Oh, please. I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Dat's just 'cause y' know y' can' do it."

"I can so!"

"_Non_, I don' t'ink y' can. In fact, I'll even bet on it. Remy wagers dat y' won' be able t' get laid t'night."

"Now you're _betting_ on my sex life!" Scott gaped, scandalized like the little Boy Scout that he is.

"Dat's right. So, what – d' y' accept?"

"No! This is ridiculous."

"Chicken."

"I am not a chicken! I simply refuse to lower myself down to your level, LeBeau."

"My level? An' what level is dat?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You know what I mean, flirting with everything that moves, banging everything with a skirt… You're practically a walking STD," Scott insulted him.

"Wrong again, Summers. Rogue's more den enough woman fo' dis Cajun," Remy said, along with an infuriating wink.

"Whatever. The point is, you're addicted to sex!"

"Dere's dat jealousy again…"

At this point, Scott was seething. Any insult he threw at Remy just got redirected back at him! Of course, it didn't help that Scott's insults were pathetic anyway… But then a rare thing happened. He got a _very _good idea.

"You know what, LeBeau? I accept your bet," he declared.

"_Quoi?_ (what?)"

"You heard me, I accept. But only on one condition – I've got a bet for you too."

"Hah, go ahead, Scotty! Dis Cajun's a gamblin' man, ain't no bet dat he'll lose," boasted Remy.

"Alright, fine then. I bet I can get some tonight – and I also bet that you won't be able to go one day without getting any action!"

The look on Remy's face was priceless. "_Quoi?"_

"You heard me. I bet you won't be able to last a single day without sex."

"Oh, y're on, _homme_!" agreed Remy. There was no way that Scott Summers would beat the Ragin' Cajun in _anything_! That would just be sacrilegious.

"Good, we've got a bet then," confirmed Scott, reaching out a hand to shake his opponent's.

Remy reached out and shook it, giving a fierce look to his rival. Both men squeezed as hard as they could, trying to get the other to let go first, sizing each other up in a test of their manliness…

"Uh, mates, ya can stop holdin' hands now…" commented John, after a few minutes of the two just standing there.

The two automatically let go and glared at each other, until Scott finally announced, "Well, let's go. There's still a Danger Room program for you two to run."

He left the kitchen, and St. John gave a low whistle. "Well, mate, you're in the shit now!"

"What, y' don' t'ink I can win dis?" asked Remy.

"You're up a gum tree on this one. Ya can't deny anything to that spunky Sheila o' yours, and ya know it!"

Remy sighed. As much as it pained him to admit it, John was right. Despite his reputation as a playboy, when it came to his _chère_ (dear), he was powerless to resist her. Just one look into those gorgeous emeralds she called eyes, or just one touch of that silk she called skin, or just… No, that definitely wasn't the way to think! He was getting aroused already, and that wouldn't do. This was going to be hell on earth.

"Well, _mon ami_, I'll manage it somehow. Avoidin' Rogue might do de trick… y' know, if I don' see her, maybe I won' be tempted. It's just _un jour_ (one day), how hard could dis be?" he reasoned. Famous last words.

"This'll just blow up in your face, ya know. Haven't ya seen those crappy teen romance flicks? The Sheila always finds out 'bout the bet and things go down the drain."

"Dat's exactly why de _filles_ (girls) can' find out, _comprenez_ (understand)? If Rogue finds out dat we're bettin' on our sex life, she'll kill me."

"Jeez, don't worry 'bout it, mate. She'll be apples. Now c'mon, let's go kick Scooter's ass," Pyro suggested, and the two headed down to the Danger Room.

- X -

Of course, as the rules of bad timing state, Jean and Rogue just _had_ to be on their way into the kitchen where they heard Remy and Scott arguing; meaning that they heard the bet the boys had come up with. Once again, it would appear that John was right about something. Will wonders never cease?

"I can't believe them!" exclaimed Jean, ready to go off on a rant about female equality and not being treated as a sex object. "They're betting on us? On our _sex life_? We have to do something about this!"

"Yeah, yeah we do," mused Rogue, for once agreeing with Jean - surely, that was a sign of the Apocalypse!

"So, what should we do? Give them a lecture about women's rights and equal treatment?"

"Umm, how 'bout… no?" Rogue scoffed, and then grinned evilly – why yes, that could be fun! "How 'bout we hit 'em where it hurts?"

Jean blinked. "What, kick them in the groin?"

Rogue groaned. "No, sugah… Their 'male pride', or whatever ya wanna call it. They made the bet so they can try an' best each other at somethin', so we'll just do our best ta interfere!"

"And how exactly would we do that?"

"Easy. We both make sure our guys lose their bet - meaning that you don't let Scotty-boy get laid, and Ah make sure that Remy does."

"Hey, no fair! That means you get to have fun tonight, and I don't?"

"How is that different from any other night?" Rogue deadpanned.

"Hey!" Jean protested.

"Just kiddin'," Rogue assured her, although in her mind she was thinking, 'Yeah, right!'. "Come on, Jean – we _have_ ta do this! We've gotta teach 'em a lesson - and, umm… not _just_ for us, but for women everywhere!"

Fortunately for Rogue, Jean bought her line. "Alright, fine. So how exactly do we go about this?"

"Come with meh, sugah," Rogue smiled, leading the red head out the door. "We'll go pick up some supplies, and Ah'll explain on th' way."

- X -

By noon the girls were back, Rogue with various shopping bags in hand – everything needed for her sabotage.

"Now, remembah – Scott'll probably be tryin' to woo ya all day, so do yo' best ta hide from him, got it?" Rogue asked, going over their plan once more. "Until latah, that is… and then ya know what ta do, right?"

"Yes, I know, we've been over this already!" Jean complained.

"Good. Now off ya go, an' Ah'll go find the Cajun," Rogue told her with smirk.

- X -

It took her a while, but she finally found her man – there was Remy, lounging by the poolside, clad in nothing but his swimming trunks and a pair of sunglasses. She stopped for a few seconds to ogle his perfect body, but then managed to think coherent thoughts again. As she made her way to her room, Rogue chuckled to herself. 'Well, this couldn't be bettah! Time fo' Stage One.'

Walking over to the bags she had dumped on her bed, Rogue proceeded to rifle through them. Finding what she was looking for, Rogue gave a very malicious grin…

- X -

Meanwhile, Remy was still tanning in the sun, taking a little nap after his Danger Room session. Things were going well so far – Rogue had gone out earlier, and as crazy as it sounded, he hoped that she would be gone for most of the day. Normally he would never think such things – he could never last long without his Roguey, he got separation anxiety. Hell, he was missing her already, but this was necessary. He was _determined_ to win the bet, and if that meant staying away from Rogue today, so be it.

But of course, that didn't happen. He heard a sweet southern voice drawl, "Hey sugah, mind if Ah join ya?" and his eyes popped open – only to have his mouth follow suit.

Right beside him stood his _chère_ – she could stop him in his tracks anytime with her beauty, but this time… _'Merde_ (shit).'

She was wearing a black string bikini that barely covered anything… He let his eyes roam over her gorgeous body, from her sleek legs, to her curved hips, to her slim waist, to her ample breasts, to her luscious lips, and he could do nothing to stop himself from drooling.

Rogue smiled. She loved the effect she was having on him – she was certain that if his shades weren't covering his eyes that she would have seen them bulge out of their sockets. As she let her own eyes trail down his body, her smile grew wider as she saw the reaction his swim trunks couldn't quite conceal.

She placed her towel, suntan lotion, and book on the ground and sat in the lounge chair next to Remy's, his gaze never tearing away from her.

"Umm… Wow, _chère_… Is dat a new bikini?" were the only words that could come out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it is. Just bought it this mornin'," she informed him, as she reached down and grabbed the bottle of lotion.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, and leisurely started applying the sun block. Remy's arousal grew even more as he watched her every move: she slowly massaged up and down her legs… then on to her thighs… next she ran her hands across her stomach… when she began to rub her collarbone and down to the top of her breasts, Remy actually wished that he could be her hands – or better yet, the lotion spread all over her beautiful body…

He was in such a daze that he didn't hear her call his name at first, but then snapped back to attention.

"_Oui, chère?"_

She shot him a grin and held out the bottle. "Would ya mind doin' mah back?"

Every brain cell that Remy possessed screamed out, 'No! If y' touch her, y'll never wanna stop!', but of course, Remy didn't listen. "'Course, _chère_," he said, took the bottle, and sat down behind Rogue.

He squirted some of the sun block onto his hands, and then placed them on her. When she gasped and arched her back away from the cool cream, it was all Remy could do to keep himself from quaking. He started massaging the lotion onto her back, moving his nimble fingers up and down, getting lost in the feeling of her soft skin… and if he wasn't already distracted enough, it sure didn't help that Rogue started purring in pleasure.

"Mmm, Rem… that feels so good," she moaned, leaning back into him. "Don't stop…"

Her sounds only reminded Remy of other activities they took part in that resulted in similar noises, which of course only pushed him further into his haze of desire. His hands moved lower, towards the clasp of her bikini top, and his fingers itched to unhook it and… NO! Quickly, he withdrew his hands and stood up. If he didn't stop this now, he'd never be able to!

"Sugah?" Rogue asked, pretending to be puzzled - in reality, she was cracking up on the inside. "Where ya goin'?"

"Um… I-I just remembered something I have t' do," Remy stuttered, as he all but ran away towards the mansion. "See y' later, _chère_!"

Giggling, Rogue grabbed her book and relaxed on her chair with a satisfied look on her face. That went quite well. She'd give him some time to cool down before implementing Stage Two…

- X -

By mid-afternoon, Stage Two was ready. Everything was in place, now all Rogue needed was to go fetch her Cajun – whom she found in the garage, tinkering underneath his beloved motorcycle. She slowly snuck up, crouched down beside him, and languidly dragged a finger up his leg.

"_Merde!"_ Remy exclaimed, as he shot up. Forgetting that he was underneath his bike, he proceeded to hit his head on it. "_Merde…_"

"Oh, poor baby!" Rogue tittered. "Want meh ta kiss it bettah?"

"_Non!"_ Remy practically shouted, and jumped up and away from his temptress.

"What's wrong?" asked Rogue, putting on a pouty, worried look.

"Not'in'!" Remy replied, and then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I mean, not'in'. 'M fine. Don' worry."

"Okay, good. Then will ya come an' watch a movie with us? It's all set up in the rec room, Ah just came ta get ya."

Eyeing her warily, Remy carefully weighed the option in his mind. Surely there was no harm in watching a movie, right?

- X -

Wrong. There had only been one seat left, which Remy now occupied – with Rogue sitting on his lap. Her constant shifting of positions had rubbed him the wrong way – well, technically, it would have been the right way on any day but today…

Rogue could feel his growing erection pressing into her thigh as she sat on top of him. Keeping her eyes on the television screen, she leaned her head on Remy's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Time to see how far she could push this…

Remy nearly leapt out of his seat when he felt Rogue slowly caress his neck – right in the spot that always drove him wild. She began rubbing little circles there with her thumb, and all his attention was completely diverted from the movie – he wouldn't be able to put up with this much longer!

At that moment, Scott walked into the room and looked around.

"Has anybody seen Jean lately? I've been looking everywhere for her," he wondered.

"Haven' seen her,Cyke," Remy told him, eyes narrowing. 'Hmm, he tryin' to woo her so he'll win de bet t'night? Not if dis Cajun's got anyt'in' to say 'bout it!' Newly encouraged to be the victor, he swiftly reached back and grabbed Rogue's hand with his own, placed a kiss on it, and then continued to keep a hold on it. There. No more distractions.

'Smooth, Cajun, real smooth,' Rogue thought. She decided to wait a while longer, when he seemed engrossed in the movie once more. 'Time fo' Stage Three.'

Shifting her hips, Rogue twisted and squirmed in place, trying to reach her hand into the pocket of her jeans – the effect this had on Remy wasn't lost on her. As she continued to wriggle around, she could feel him grow harder.

"_Chère!"_ he whispered hoarsely, trying to control his reaction. "What y' doin'?"

"Just tryin' ta get somethin'…"

Remy closed his eyes and tried to think of something horribly unattractive that could make his arousal disappear – John in drag, Wolverine in tights, Scott naked,_anything_! Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes once more, he thought he had himself under control – that is, until he saw what Rogue had been scrounging around for in her pocket.

She sat there, eyes on the screen and thankfully as still as could be, but now she had a lollipop in her mouth.

It was like a train wreck - he just couldn't tear his eyes away. He watched as her tongue ran over the ridged surface, sucking and licking and stroking, darting in and out and in and out…

'Dat's it, I can' take dis no more!' he panicked, and stood up, dumping Rogue off of his lap and onto the couch.

"I'll see y' later, _chère_, I gotta go!" Remy mumbled, and ran out. _'Oui_, go an' take a cold shower…'

Rogue watched him sprint up the stairs with an amused twinkle in her eyes, and settled back in to watch the rest of the movie. 'Stage Three complete… Now we'll wait fo' Stage Four, an' up th' ante a bit.'

- X -

Remy had managed to avoid her for the rest of the afternoon, but now it was dinner time, and she knew he'd be there. When he walked in, she almost laughed at the apprehensive smile he gave her – and when he saw that the only free chair was across from her, the relief that washed over his face was comical. Little did he know that the ever-devious Rogue had planned it this way.

Things went smoothly at first, until Rogue made her move. Slipping off one of her flip-flops, she stretched her leg out under the table towards Remy. Really, he had brought this upon himself… she had lost count of the number of times that he played footsie with her – she was just repaying the favour… and then some.

When he first felt her foot stroke up and down his leg, Remy dropped his fork in surprise. The loud _clang_ that resulted made a few of the people sitting around him look over, but he just muttered, "Sorry, it slipped."

Looking across the table at Rogue, he saw her engaged in a conversation with Kitty – but he noticed the sidelong glance she directed towards him, and the almost imperceptible smirk that flashed across her face. She continued her discussion, yet never ceased the movements of her foot – it continued to move slowly, but ever higher up his leg.

Remy fixed his gaze on his plate, eyes boring into his potatoes, trying to ignore Rogue's ministrations – but that became impossible as her foot reached his groin, and started rubbing him. Unknowingly, he let out a groan of pleasure, causing some more looks in his direction.

"Ya okay, sugah?" Rogue asked innocently, voice filled with concern but eyes filled with mirth.

"Jus' fine, _chère_," Remy managed to force out. "Jus'… forgot somet'in' I had t' do, dat's all."

"Okay then," she replied, flashing him a grin and turning back to her friend.

The Cajun closed his eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths, but that resulted in a gasp as he felt Rogue's other foot join in the fun – as she firmly rubbed his manhood, all he could do was grip his utensils harder and harder as he felt himself grow harder and harder…

'_Elle va me tuer_ (she's going to kill me),' he thought, unable to form a coherent sentence in English.

He was almost at the brink… a few more seconds, and he'd be pushed over the edge… he was just about to explode and…

"Remy!" shouted Kitty, which jolted him back to reality – in time to see the plate of food in front of him glowing.

BOOM!

His dinner exploded, sending food flying everywhere - mostly into his face. The table erupted in laughter, and Remy not only felt embarrassment but also frustration – Rogue had withdrawn her feet just seconds away from his release, and was now shooting him a slightly apologetic smile.

"What happened, Remy?" asked Scott, glaring suspiciously at him. Not that anyone could tell, of course, what with his glasses and all.

"Sorry, _mes amis_, m' mind was elsewhere," Remy mumbled as he got up and went to clean himself off. _"Excusez-moi."_

- X -

Remy didn't come back to the dinner table, so after helping wash the dishes, Rogue went in search of him yet again. Passing through the foyer, she saw Scott and Jean dressed to the nines, heading out the door.

"Where y'all off ta?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, Scott's taking me out for a night on the town!" squealed Jean, playing the role of the excited girlfriend surprisingly well. "Isn't that so _romantic_?"

"Only the best for my girl," added Scott.

'Gag meh,' thought Rogue to herself, but told the pair, "That's great. Oh, have y'all seen Remy around?"

"He's working out in the gym," Jean informed her, as she quickly scanned the mansion grounds with her telepathy.

"Great," Rogue said. Stage Five was about to get underway… Then directing her thoughts towards the red head, Rogue reminded her, 'Don't forget the plan, Red!'

'I won't,' she projected back, and the two left.

Rogue made her way up the stairs, and towards Remy's bathroom. She knew her man _quite_ well, and knew that after he trained he would always take a shower. This time, however, he'd be getting a surprise...

- X -

Some time later, Remy was making his way to his room. His workout managed to distract him a bit – now he'd just take a shower, and then go out drinking with Logan for the rest of the night. Yes, that was definitely a good plan – then there would be no more distractions from Rogue, and he'd win this bet no problem.

But of course, things tend not to go as planned for the Ragin' Cajun. When he opened his bathroom door, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Rogue, clad in a skimpy towel that barely covered anything, stepping out of the shower.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, acting surprised. "Remy! Ya scared meh."

"_Chère,"_ he began, his voice cracking slightly, "What… um… Not dat Remy minds seein' his _belle fille_, but what are y' doin' here?"

"Ah'm sorry, Remy, Ah didn't think ya'd mind, Ah wanted ta take a shower and Kit was hoggin' th' bathroom gettin' ready fo' her date with Piotr, so Ah just popped in here."

"_Non_, don' mind dat at all," he lied. 'De only t'ing I mind is not bein' able to rip off dat towel an' make love t' y' right now…' he thought, as he could feel himself getting aroused at the sight of Rogue standing there, dripping wet.

"Well, Ah'll just get out of yo' way then," Rogue began, causing him to almost sigh in relief.

"_Oui_, _merci chère_, I gotta shower b'fo' I go out wit' Logan," he said as he held open the door for her.

On her way past him, Rogue suddenly stopped and turned towards him. Dragging a finger along his jaw line, she murmured, "Hey Rem, why don't Ah join ya in th' shower? Ah think Ah might've missed a few spots…"

Remy audibly gulped. 'T'ink fast, Remy, t'ink fast!'

"Oh, uh, _je suis désolé _(I'm sorry)_, chère," _he stammered, "But I be meetin' de Wolverine in a few minutes, an' somehow I don' t'ink I'll be able t' make it wit' y' in here wit' me."

"Oh, right," she sighed, but then gave him a wink. "Maybe next time, hmm?" she suggested on her way out.

He closed the door behind her, and slumped against it. It was definitely time for yet another cold shower.

- X -

When Rogue heard the water running in Remy's shower, she rushed to her room. Once again rummaging through the bags she brought home earlier, she pulled out another item. She'd have to move fast, but Stage Six would definitely be worth it…

- X -

Remy stepped out of the shower feeling much better. Well, actually, that wasn't true – he'd feel much better if he could just take his _chère_ into his arms, yell out "Screw you, Scott Summers!" and then proceed to screw Rogue, but he had his pride, dammit!

Stepping out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he froze when he saw Rogue standing in his room. She was wearing his trench coat, clutching it tightly around her as if it was a security blanket, as she stared out the window.

He cleared his throat to catch her attention, and she whirled around. "_Chère_, what y' doin' here?"

"Ah wanted ta talk ta ya, Cajun," she said, and he was struck by the upset look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and he took the chance of stepping a bit closer towards her. He was still in control of the situation, he could handle this…

"Are ya mad at meh, Remy?" Rogue blurted out, throwing in some teary eyes for added effect. 'Oh, there's no way he'll be able ta resist _this_.'

"_Quoi?_ No, course not, Rogue!" Remy exclaimed, moving even closer to his girl. "Why'd y' t'ink dat?"

"Yah've been avoidin' meh all day! Ah was gettin' worried," she cried. "Look, ya won't even come near meh now! What, did Ah do somethin'?"

"No, no, _chère_, y' didn' do anyt'in'," he consoled her, rushing forward and enveloping her in a hug. He couldn't stand seeing Rogue upset. "_Je t'aime _(I love you), you know dat. It's me, it's jus' been a strange day fo' Remy, don' worry, 's not y'r fault."

"Yeah?" she sniffled, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he confirmed, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. He was quite proud that he managed to pull away, but Rogue had other ideas. She tilted her head up and managed to capture his lips with her own before he could step away.

There was no doubt about it – Remy was addicted to Rogue. Surely she was some sort of drug for him, because the second her lips touched his, he forget everything. Pulling her closer, they proceeded to explore each other's mouths, dueling with their tongues and pressing their bodies even closer to each other. It was only when Rogue reached down and began to pull at Remy's towel that his brain managed to remind him of something… something important that he was trying to do… but what?

Suddenly remembering the bet, Remy stepped back and broke their kiss. "_Chère_, much as I'd love t' continue dis, de Wolverine's still waitin' f'r m'."

'Damn,' thought Rogue. 'Ah almost had him!'

Outwardly, she put on a playful pout that she knew would drive him wild. "Oh, come on, sugah… Ah'm sure he won't mind drinkin' alone – how 'bout ya keep meh company? Ah missed ya today."

Taking another step back, Remy shook his head, although it was clear his resolve was crumbling. "Rogue, y' know dat he'll pro'ly gut dis poor Cajun!"

Rogue took a step towards him, reached out, and teasingly dragged a finger down his bare chest. "No he won't… he's probably already gone."

- X -

Logan had just entered the foyer, looking for a certain Cajun who was supposed to meet him five minutes ago. Logan was not a very patient man, so off he went in search of his drinking buddy.

By the time he had climbed halfway up the stairs, his enhanced sense of smell was hit with an overpowering wave of lust. Rolling his eyes, he turned right around and headed out the door, passing Scott and Jean on their way in. There was no way in hell that Gumbo would be joining him tonight.

- X -

"No, really _chère_, I should be goin' now," Remy firmly said. Oh yes, he had the situation well under control.

Rogue sighed in resignation, and appeared to let up. "Fine, swamp rat. Ah suppose yah'll be needin' yo' coat," she muttered, as she looked down at herself and dropped her arms beside her, letting the large trench coat slip off.

"_Merci, chère_," Remy told her. "I'll make it up t' y' later, _ je promets _(I promise), an'-"

He abruptly stopped talking when the coat fell from Rogue's body, and he got the chance to see what she was wearing underneath it – which was to say, practically nothing.

Remy was struck speechless. Rogue had on the sexiest piece of lingerie that he had ever seen – and he had seen quite a lot, most of which he had bought for Rogue and begged her to wear. But this… this was beyond anything his _very_ active imagination could have come up with. It was black, it was lacy, it was see-through, and it made Remy completely forget the English language. The French language too, for that matter. All he could do was stand there and gape at Rogue, who plastered a seductive look on her face and sashayed towards him.

"Ya like?" she questioned, as she moved right up to him.

All Remy could do was nod dumbly and continue staring. But oh, he still had the situation under control…

"So, ya still wanna go out with Wolvie?" Rogue continued, draping her arms around his neck.

Remy silently shook his head 'no'. Sure, he was still in control…

"So, yah'll stay here with meh?" Rogue sensually whispered, as her hands trailed down along his chiselled chest and abs, moving lower and lower. She felt his stomach muscles contract as she circled around his belly button, and then followed the trail of hair that led down under his towel. She quickly untied it and let it drop to the ground, grinning when she saw his erection. Teasingly, she wrapped a hand around it and stroked up and down his length at a _torturously_ slow pace.

Oh yeah, his control was completely gone. It was all Remy could do to remain standing as he felt Rogue's hands all over his body. He managed to nod again in response to her question, which truthfully, he barely understood. All he wanted was for her to keep doing what she was doing…

"_Non!_," he suddenly yelled, jumping backwards. The bet! He just couldn't lose this bet… Not to Scott Summers, of all people! Damn, what on earth had possessed him to be so competitive?

Rogue sighed in annoyance. "What now, swamp rat?"

"I... I'm jus' not up f'r dis now, dat's all," he lied.

"Really?" Rogue smirked, looking down between them. "'Cause Ah'd say yah're _very_ up fo' it…"

"Uhh…"

"Ya know what? FINE!" she finally burst out. "Ah'll just leave! It's clear yah're not interested, so Ah'll just let ya get on with mo' important things!"

"_Chère_, _non_, not'in's mo' important den y', y' know dat," Remy begged, trying to salvage the situation. "It's jus' dat… dat…"

Rogue watched him get all flustered, and decided to go for the killing blow. "Ugh, Ah bet even _Scott's_ gettin' some tonight."

- X -

Down the hall, things appeared to be going very well for the leader of the X-Men. His romantic evening with Jean had gone off without a hitch, and now they were back in his room with her undressing him.

'Oh yeah, I'll show LeBeau what's what,' he thought to himself as his pants came off, and he slowly slid the straps of Jean's dress down her shoulders. He reached around to begin to undo the zipper, when suddenly she pulled back.

"Jean?" he asked.

"You know what, Scott? I've got a headache," she told him, as she moved away and picked up her purse.

"But… but…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," she called as she stepped out of the room, leaving a _very_ disappointed and confused Cyclops behind.

- X -

'That did the trick!' Rogue thought with satisfaction as she saw Remy's eyes flicker with realization.

'_Merde_… Fuck de bet, dere's no way in hell dat Cyke's gettin' laid an' I'm not!'

Much to her delight, he instantly picked her up and rushed them towards the bed. Placing her on the silk sheets, Remy proceeded to climb on top of her. Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him even closer, and she pulled him in for a soul-searing kiss. When they finally pulled apart for some air, Remy whispered, "_Chère_, as much as I love dat lingerie, I t'ink 'm gonna have t' take it off…"

"Ah ain't stopin' ya, sugah," Rogue told him with a wanton grin on her face, placing herself in the_very_ capable hands of her lover.

Wasting no time, Remy stripped her of her clothing – if it could even be considered that. He stopped for a second to drink in every detail of her exquisite body, and Rogue used that to her advantage. She got up, pushed the Cajun over, and propped herself up above him. Stretching her body over his, she leaned down and seductively nibbled on his ear, making him tremble. She slowly trailed her tongue down his neck, pausing to rain down kisses over his collarbone, all the while creeping her hands over his chest.

Rogue moved down his body at a painfully slow rate, dropping kisses as she went, on his chest, and then his stomach, progressing ever lower until Remy was panting and squirming in anticipation…

Suddenly she pulled herself back up. Dipping her head down and sensually licking his earlobe, she then whispered, "Do ya still wanna go with Wolvie, sugah?"

Remy could only groan in response, to which Rogue smiled. It was fun having him at her mercy like this – she'd have to do it more often. She shifted her body once more and straddled his hips, finally letting him slip inside of her. She arched her back in pleasure, almost giving herself up to the ecstasy that he made her feel, but she managed to compose herself.

She began to slowly pump her hips as she tantalizingly drew her nails along Remy's chest, tormenting him… He moaned in agonized pleasure – if _this_ was how good losing felt, he'd willingly fail at everything.

Rogue closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt more pleasure spike through her. She reduced her pace even more, which caused Remy to moan once again. "_Chère_… please," he practically begged.

"Please what?" she taunted.

Suddenly, Remy pushed himself up and on top of Rogue, pinning her down and reversing their positions. "'S not nice t' tease Remy," he mock-scolded her with a smile in his eyes.

"Sorry, sugah," she breathed, not looking apologetic at all. "What're ya gonna do about it?"

"Dis," he said, as he lowered his head to her neck and his hands to her breasts – oh yeah, Remy was definitely a multi-tasker. He proceeded to stroke, lick, massage, and nibble at Rogue's body, all the while continuing the slow pumping of hips.

They managed to go on for quite some time, but finally Remy couldn't take it any more – and judging by Rogue's shallow breathing and uncontrollable writhing, she couldn't either. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, he felt his and Rogue's bodies growing more and more tense, until finally they both reached their climax together, calling out the others' name.

Remy collapsed on top of his southern belle, buried his face into her hair, and held her as the tremors of rapture spread throughout their bodies. He couldn't remember it ever being that good for them…

"Wow," murmured Rogue, thinking much the same thing. "That was… wow."

"_Oui,"_ Remy agreed.

"Maybe Ah should mention Scott's name more often, huh?"

That made Remy both laugh and shudder at the same time. "Please _chère_, I don' exactly wan' t' be t'inkin' 'bout him right now…"

"Yah're not even worried 'bout th' bet ya lost?"

Those words caused Remy to sit up and look at his _fille_ in shock. _"Quoi?"_

Rogue had to laugh at the panicked look on his face. "Relax, sugah. Ah know about th' bet."

"An' y're not killin' m'?" asked Remy cautiously. Who was this girl, and what had she done with his Rogue?

"Why would Ah? This way was _so_ much mo' fun," she smirked.

Remy blinked a few times. "All dose time t'day… dey weren' jus' coincidences, were dey?"

Her only response to that was an innocent smile – one that was a little _too _innocent.

"_Merde…_" muttered Remy in comprehension, letting himself fall down on the bed beside her.

"What, are ya _complainin'_!" asked Rogue incredulously.

"Course not, _chère_," Remy assured her. "Who could complain after _dat_? Jus' embarrassed dat y' were able t' beat Gambit at his own game."

"Bet'cha never thought losin' could be so much fun, eh Cajun?"

"Damn straight," he chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Rogue pulled herself even closer to him, and started running her hands across his broad chest again. "Hey sugah… ya up fo' some _more_ fun? Ah mean, if yah're gonna lose, ya might as well do it with style, right?"

Remy stared at her for a second, and then looked up towards the ceiling. "I LOVE dis _fille_!" he yelled.

- X -

At that moment, Scott happened to be walking down the hallway. What timing! As he went past Remy's room, he heard a shout of "I LOVE dis _fille_!".

He stopped for a second and looked towards the door. "Figures!" he muttered, throwing up his hands and stalking away. "I hate my life."

– **The End – (or as the French would say, 'Le End' – well, not really…)**

* * *

Tee hee hee! Now wasn't that FUN, boys and girls? Rather pointless, but hey. I'm getting back in the writing groove – shameless plug here, but I'll be working on another fic soon, so keep an eye out for that! It'll be good, I promise, I'm really excited about it. In the meantime, review this one! Pretty please? Can I get some squeals? ;-)

Toodles,

- ish -


End file.
